A storage controller may be configured to relocate data from a storage division in response to the error rate and/or reliability characteristics of particular storage units therein. Data within other storage units of the storage division, however, may not require immediate relocation. Performing a full relocation operation on the storage division may, therefore, result in unnecessary write amplification, media wear, and/or reduced performance.
A storage controller may be configured to halt storage operations on a storage division in response to detecting an uncorrectable error therein (e.g., an EIO condition). Halting storage operations may, however, result in additional data loss due to, inter alia, reliability degradation of other data stored within the storage division.